Thinking in the Helicopter
by Armonia
Summary: What Pyro was thinking in the helicopter at Alkaline Lake. Please R


Thinking in the Helicopter

By Armonia

Pyro played with his lighter lazily. He knew everything about his lighter. He knew where everything is. The lighter was a part of him now. It was like another limb. A limb that was also a curse to him. The lighter was an everyday reminder that he was different from everyone else in the world and he both hated and loved the lighter for that. He wanted to do something with his ability but was taught at the school that shouldn't use his ability against the authorities. He had to do something at Bobby's house. HE couldn't just lay down and get taken away like Bobby and Rogue did. He had to help and it felt good to feel the fire in his hands and it felt good to see the cars in flames and the cops running for their lives. Most importantly, it felt good to help his friends. No one saw that though. They just saw him making things worst. They just saw what Pyro does best, getting into trouble. He knew everyone will blame him for everything that goes wrong now. That's the problem with his ability. Nothing he does ever comes out right. It's just one big mess. But he loved the fact that he could do such damage if he wanted to.

No one at the school ever told him that his ability was a gift. They tried to explain to him why he was this way and they taught him how to control it but they didn't say that it was a gift. They also didn't tell him it wasn't one either. The other students thought that their abilities were either a gift or a curse but they worked around them. Rogue had to wear gloves for her to feel normal. Pyro have to carry around the lighter. Without the lighter, he wasn't himself. He wasn't Pyro. He secretly wished that he was able to create the fire instead of just manipulating it but he knew that will never happen. That would just be another reminder of how different he was. He didn't want to feel different. He even felt different from everyone else at the school. They all respected the professor and the teachers. The students took what they had to say to heart and tried to attach it to their everyday life. The professor and the teachers tells the students that mutants must live peacefully with non-mutants but it's kind of hard to do so when most of the non-mutants population turns their backs on the mutants.

Magnet believes that. He believes that the non-mutants doesn't want the mutants around and Stryker proves that. Magneto was the first person to give Pyro a chance without really knowing anything about him. The things Magneto was telling Pyro made sense to him. Magneto seen what the non-mutant population can do to mutants and Pyro respected the information the elderly man freely gave up to him. He didn't sugar coat anything and he didn't baby him. He talked to Pyro the same way he would talk to anyone else who worked for him. Pyro was glad that they took him with them.

As Pyro played with his lighter on the helicopter, his thoughts went straight to his friends. He thought about the sound he heard out in the snowy woods and he wondered if Bobby and Rogue had heard it too. He wondered if they were safe. The helicopter was far away from Alkaline Lake by now and he wondered if the others got away safely. He would ask Magneto but he didn't think that was a good idea. Magneto was finished telling him everything that he felt Pyro needed to know about what is happening between the humans and mutants. He told Pyro that it was a good idea that he joined the right side, the Brotherhood side. That was the only safe side to be on right now and the others will come around to see that hopefully in the near future. Pyro just nodded but his thoughts were still on Bobby and Rogue. Maybe the school wasn't really that bad if he's still thinking about his friends there. Maybe Magneto will let him visit them sometimes just so he could see how they are doing but he knew that Magneto wouldn't let him. He also knew that the other teachers, students, and the professor wouldn't trust him. After all, trouble always follows Pyro no matter what.


End file.
